Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-1} & {2} \\ {1} & {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {-2} & {-1} \\ {0} & {1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}+{1} & {-1}+{-2} & {2}+{-1} \\ {1}+{0} & {-2}+{1} & {3}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {-3} & {1} \\ {1} & {-1} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$